


Kaze

by stopwatch_plz (immiscibility)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immiscibility/pseuds/stopwatch_plz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post chapter ten Memory of Red (because someone had to *grin*)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaze

Yata jabbed angrily at his comms watch, despite the fact that he’d already confirmed that there was no signal in wherever is was they were, while simultaneously trying to ignore the stare that he could feel being latched onto him.

“Only an idiot does the same thing over and over expecting a different result,” Fushimi said with an affectation of boredom.

“Shut up! And don’t call me an idiot, idiot!”

Fushimi rolled his eyes half-heartedly. “I see you’ve worked hard at expanding your vocabulary, Misaki!”

“JUST SHUT UP!” Yata shouted as he spun round and glared angrily at his former friend. “We should be working on a way to get out of here. Maybe this tunnel...” he trailed off as he got to his feet and wandered a few feet into it. “Whoa, it’s really big!” Yata’s voice echoed in the space.

“Well then, what are you waiting for?” Fushimi said with a sneer as he stretched and shifted his weight slightly. He pulled a face as he did so and quickly glanced up to see if he’d been noticed. Luckily, the brat was still off exploring the possible exit route to take much notice of him, and he was glad. This would just make things... awkward.

“Hey, Saru-I think this might actually be an exit route!” Yata reappeared from the tunnel, smiling, and Fushimi winced slightly at the sight, but he didn’t have long to dwell on it. “Come on!” Yata’s voice was loud and insistent, and made his head hurt a bit - but not as much as his leg did.

“Go ahead, get lost - I’d rather stay where there’s a chance of being found,” Fushimi said and flicked his hand in the direction of the tunnel without looking up. The pain was starting to get sharper, and it was affecting his concentration. By now he’d realised that it was most likely broken and there was no way he could put weight on it, but he didn’t want Yata to know. He didn’t need his _pity_. He’d been lost in his own thoughts so deeply that he hadn’t heard anyone approach, and it was only when a small shadow fell over him that he looked up and sighed inwardly.

_Just leave me alone._

“What’s wrong?” Yata peered down at him, a look of concern on his face that made Fushimi feel almost sick. There would have been a time when he would have done anything to see that expression on his friends face, but now...

“Go away,” Fushimi turned his head away and sighed inwardly. Was the kid ever going to leave him alone? He was pretty sure Akiyama at least would have noticed the track on his PDA had disappeared, due to being out of range, and he or another member of Scepter4 would come to his last known location. How long that would take he didn’t know, but he’d rather wait for hours alone that deal with this. He looked and blinked in surprise when he saw two hazel eyes staring at him.

“What’s the deal?” Yata demanded. “Usually I can’t get rid of you, but now you’re trying everything you can to separate us. There’s something you’re not telling me!” he said as he leant in closer and Fushimi quickly retreated backwards to get away from the sudden intrusion of personal space. Unfortunately, in doing so, he twisted his injured leg and couldn’t stop the small gasp of pain that escaped his lips.

“Aah!” Fushimi inhaled sharply and reached down to his injury, before realising. Damn it! He looked up to see Yata narrower his eyes and peer at him closer.

“Your leg?” Yata asked, a hint of worry tinging his voice.

“Yes, it is. I have two,” Fushimi couldn’t keep the snarky retort from coming out.

“Idiot,” Yata swore as he bent down. “Let me have a look.”

“No.”

“Yes!”

“No! Get off me,” Fushimi tried to push Yata away, but the smaller boy was too quick. He ducked to avoid the incoming blow and scooted to the area where the pain seemed to be coming from.

“Saru, this- this looks serious,” Yata said quietly as he took a proper look at the wound. The material was torn and through the tear he could see skin split open and what looked like a fragment of bone sticking out - which made him feel a bit queasy.

“You look like you’re about to pass out,” Fushimi said with a faint snort of amusement, especially when he saw the look it produced.

Yata didn’t notice, however, as his gaze was still on the wounded area, and he frowned as he hit his bottom lip. There was no way that leg could bear any weight, and Yata wasn’t going to leave him here alone. He spent a few seconds thinking and then lifted his head - to see Fushimi leaning against a rock, his face drained of colour. “You’re going into shock!” Yata said worriedly, and looked around in case something had magically materialised that would help them. Unfortunately there were no miracles for them today, just dark walls of stone and, turning back, Yata shrugged out of his hoodie and wrapped it around the other man’s body.

“What you doin’, Misaki?” Fushimi said as opened his eyes and tried to push Yata away. “Leave me alone. ‘m fine.”

“Shut up, Saru! You are not fine, and what I’m doing is helping you.” For some stupid reason, he added to himself. But there was no way he would leave anyone in this situation - he wasn’t completely heartless, it was just... “Dammit,” Yata swore under his breath and climbed up the fallen debris to sit beside Fushimi, who shifted slightly but said nothing as he tried to make himself comfortable.

After what seemed like hours, Yata discovered two things - one; that sitting on bare rock is very, very cold and two; that it’s also very, very boring when you have nothing to do. Fushimi had moved slightly so that his head now rested on Yata’s shoulders, rather than the hard stone, and Yata was trying not to ignore memories that kept coming up...

_...sitting on the roof at school at lunchtime, up against the wall, earphones in listening to whatever he was into at that point... Saru sitting beside him, his head leaning gently on his shoulder as they just sat listening to the music, occasionally interrupted by Yata telling him who the band were, or what the song was, or how awesome this riff sounded... The access door opening and faces peering round the door to make eye contact, and quickly retreating at the glare they got from them both. This was their world..._

“Ah, Saru,” Yata said with a sigh, and when he got no reply he looked down to see Fushimi’s eyes were closed, his breathing shallow but regular. He was just starting to wonder what would happen if no-one came when he heard a shout from above.

“Fushimi san?!”

Yata looked up to see Akiyama peering over the edge of the hole.

“Fushimi-oh!” Akiyama said as he took in the site of Yata curled up next to what seemed to be a sleeping Scepter 4 member. “Ummm...”

“He’s injured,” Yata said without preamble. “There’s no comms reception here. We need ropes, and someone to get him out.”

“Of course,” Akiyama almost snapped to attention and stood up to walk to where the signal was better. Yata watched the man retreat, then sighed and stood up, gently untangling himself from Fushimi and making sure he was as comfortable as he could be on the cold stone.

“Sorry, Saru-kun. It would just get too complicated,” he apologised to the unconscious form of his friend and, with that, Yata got up, collected his belongings and made his way to the exit tunnel, not looking back.

...


End file.
